It's Not Real
by UberLoopy
Summary: Victoire realizes her love for Teddy. OnexShot. Prompts go to my sister. Everything else to JKR.


**My sister gave me a few prompts after I asked, brain dead for ideas, here they are, check them off as you read if you'd like: **

**Teddy/Victoire.** Victoire realizes her love for him.** He doesn't realize it. **Middle of a quidditch game.** Stick. **Falling.** I can't beleive it's not insert word of choice here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
**

Victoire watched as Teddy smoothly flew across the quidditch pitch. He weaved in and out of the Slytherin players and Victoire smiled as he made is tenth goal of the game.

"He's doing great!" Cory shouted.

Victoire smiled. "WHOOO!" She screamed as he made another. "I know." Victoire said, smiling at Teddy, even though he couldn't see her if he tried.

"He's going to set the school record!" Cory shouted.

Victoire glanced at her friend. "I'm not sure about that. I hear the school record's pretty high. In the fifty's or something like that."

"Yeah, but we're five minute's in and Teddy alone has scored ten goals. If this goes on much..."

"AND GRYFFINDOR CATCHES THE SNITCH!"

Victoire's mouth dropped open as Rick, the seeker for the team, flew around with his hands in the air.

"Wow..." Victoire and Cory said at the same time.

"PARTY!" A kid in the back of the bleachers shouted. Everyone cheered and they stampeded back to the castle.

"I'm going to go to the locker room's, I'll see you later," Victoire said.

"Okay." Cory said, falling down the stairs and making everyone else fall too. "Shit." everyone cursed.

Victoire laughed as she turned to go to the locker rooms. She ran as fast as she could and got there by the time Teddy was there. She followed the seventh year into the room and smiled at him.

"Good job big guy," she smiled.

"Oh, hey Victoire." He said, smiling at her as he took his shirt off. Her heart melted and she quickly re-composed as he put a different shirt on. He turned and smiled at her.

"So, you going up to the castle?"

"Ehh, I'd thought I'd wait. I hear there's going to be a crazy party."

"Oh, really?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, yes," Victoire said, following Teddy through the locker rooms. She always forgot that he was the only boy on the team until she was in the locker rooms and saw all the beautiful girls who he played with. She became jealous and quickly wiped it off as idiocy.

"So, what's the party going to consist of?" Teddy asked, looking down at her.

"I'm guessing what they usually do after a match against Slytherin. Alcohol, food, more alcohol, drunk games, you know, the usual."

"Can't wait to get smashed," Teddy smile.

"Oh, that's always your favorite part, isn't it."

"Always." Teddy said. "So, did you like the game."

"Merlin, Teddy, you did _wonderful_. I didn't think you were that great."

"Oh, ye with little faith..." Teddy started.

Victoire laughed as she bumbed his shoulder. "I mean, I knew you were good 'cause we always have matches at home..."

"Oh, I take it easy on you guys.."

"I realize! I'd never actually paid attention to the games, honestly, but Cory convince me to."

"That's great. Rely on Cory to convince you to do the worst..." Teddy said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Victoire smiled as they continued their journey to the Gryffindor common room.

xox

Victoire took a sip of her firewhiskey as she sat in the corner.

"WHO WANT'S TO PLAY PICK-UP STICKS?" Someone shouted.

"MAGICAL PICK UP STICKS?" Someone else shouted.

"YEAH!" The other person shouted back.

A group of kids formed around the table in front of Victoire and she took another sip of her firewhiskey. She put it down, not being able to handle it anymore. She could only take so much. She watched as they set it up. Victoire stood up and walked over to where the quidditch team was sitting, half of them wasted, including Teddy. She smiled as he tried to tell a story about potions class a few days ago, his words slurring together.

She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she walked up to him and stood in front of him. he blinked at her, looking like a dear in the headlights by the sudden change of scenery.

"Hi, Teddy." She smiled.

"Vic, just in time, I was telling them the story about the.. the... Yogurt..."

"What?" Victoire asked.

"The _yogurt_." Teddy said. "Remember?" He asked with that smile that made her melt. She nodded.

He smiled.

"Yeah, she remmememememember's." He said, looking a little confused towards the end of the statement at what came out of his mouth.

"She's had at least one firewhiskey, for her age that's half as drunk as you are, Teddy, which is a _lot_." One of the girls from the quidditch team said.

"I need to _talk_ to you." Victoire said, pointing her finger at Teddy.

"Sure," Teddy said.

"Come one," Victoire said, taking his hand. She pulled him across to the boy's dormitory, taking a few shots of tequila in the process, and dragged him up to his dorm.

"Whazzup?" he asked.

"I glove you... _hove_ you... shove you... tove you... kove you... rove who..." She rambled, trying to find the right word.

"What?" Teddy asked, interrupting her.

"I'm... LOVE! Yes, that's it... I _love_ you." Victoire said.

"I love you too Victoire," Teddy said, smiling at her. She smiled back and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back. It was the best first kiss she'd never remember in her life.

xox

Victoire woke up, her head aching, and felt a log next to her. She elbowed it, trying to get it off the bed, and it groaned. She sniffed, not smelling the usual scent of strawberries from her dorm. She elbowed the log again and it fell off the bed with a loud groan and a, "What the hell..."

She registered the voice as Teddy Lupin's after a while and she watched him stand up in the darkness of the boy's dorm that smelled like sweat socks. She looked around, still a bit confused, and then swore loudly.

Teddy sat up and looked at her.

"What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I dunno..." She answered honestly.

They shared an awkward silence where Victoire racked her brain for why she would be here in his dormitory and not her own bed across the tower.

"You should probably go to your room." He said after a few moments.

"Your bed's so cozy." Victoire smiled. As soon as she realized she wasn't wearing any pants, her smile faded. Her mouth dropped open and Teddy looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm... this is a bit embarrassing... but... I'm not wearing any pants."

Teddy looked at her, a bit confused, "Awe, shit." He said. "Neither am I."

The two laughed and Victoire snuggled into the bed, warming up under the blankets. "I really like your bed." She said.

There was a moment of silence where Victoire cursed herself for saying that.

"I feel sort of uncomfortable with you in my bed." He stated bluntly.

She felt her heart break. She nodded. She rolled out of the bed, found her pants, and rushed out of the room without them on. People gasped at her as she ran across the common room without pants on. She started to cry as she ran up the stairs to her own dormitory

_I can't beleive it's not real..._ she thought as tears streamed down her cheeks and she buried her face in her pillows.

**A/N: Tell me if you like it. My sister did, which feels good, Lol. **


End file.
